Bad Pick Up Lines
by BulletForMyOhSoSweetValentine
Summary: Nate tries to use pick up lines on Caitlyn... Be warned: really bad and stupid and random. Plz no flames!


**A/N: Okay, this SUCKS (really, really sucks), be warned, it's really random and insane. I was depressed and needed to write something stupid to get my mind off of things. Hope it's not too bad. Also I don't own any of the pickup lines :D Plz no flames!**

* * *

"I've got my libaray card, and I'm checking you out." My head snapped up as a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see Nate standing beside me, grinning. I frowned at him.

"Excuse me, did you hear that? Or was it my head?" I asked, glancing around. No, it looked like we were the only two around. I only hoped those words hadn't come from him. I saw Nate's smile slip, and now he looked worried.

"Hear what?" He questioned, looking uneasy. I giggled.

"That pathetic pick up line." I replied evenly, and he hesitated.

"Well... I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons." He rambled quickly, "Is that better?" Now I was seriously laughing.

"Nice try, sucker." I teased, sticking out my tongue at him. "And if you're going to use something so lame, why don't you just say, 'I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart'? It would be along the right lines, you know." Nate's eyes lit up.

"I'm a theif, and I'm here to steal your heart." He repeated, "Did it work?" He asked hopefully, and I grinned.

"Naw. But I got a good laugh out of it." I admitted, and he sighed.

"Look, do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk by you again?"

"Naw, once was good, it's okay." I replied quickly, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I hate to bother you, but I'm new in town. Can you give me directions to your apartment?" Nate tried _again_. Well, I had to hand it to him, he was pretty determined. A smile crept onto my face as I wrote down something on a piece of paper. Nate's face lit up, and he smiled cockily as I handed him the paper. "I live at 1011 NEVER GONNA HAPPEN Ave..." His grin slipped and he sighed again. "Aww, come on, please? And did I die or something, 'cause I'm looking at an angel." At that, I gave a frustrated growl and buried my head in my hands. "Look, at least tell me if there's an airport nearby, or if that's just my heart taking off."

"What's gonna happen when I crash your plane?" I threatened, narrowing my eyes.

"Aww, but that would hurt. And you can't blame me, I think there's something wrong with my eyes, because I can't seem to take them off you."

"Shut up, Nate!" I nearly screamed in annoyance. Why did he have to be _so _persistent?

"Well fine, but just to let you know, if I could re-arrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together." Nate commented, smiling again.

"Really? 'Cause I'd put F and U together." I smiled sweetly and Nate sighed, crossing his arms. "Well just give me a map, cause I'm lost in your eyes, and I'll be on my way."

"Still not working..." I said in a singsong voice, trying to purposely be annoying.

"What if I told you that if I had a nickel for every girl as beautiful as you, I'd only have five cents? Does that help?"

"Not really. Flattery and pick-up lines don't exactly work on me, if you've noticed."

"Well, your Prince Charming was right around the corner, but I caught up to him and beat the crap out of him so I could get here first. So I guess you're stuck with me."

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, now beyond annoyed. Nate frowned at my outburst.

"Fine. But I'll bet you fifty bucks you won't go on a date with me." Nate pouted, and I smiled up at him. A bet? Well, I couldn't pass that up, could I?

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to bring an extra fifty bucks when we go to see Eagle Eye." I smirked, and he made a choking sound, looking as if he might pass out.

"Are you serious?!" He nearly shouted, his eyes wide with surprise. I pretended to think about it.

"Well, if you're not _sure_..."

"No, no, it's okay!" Nate yelled, stopping me, staring at me breathlessly. Little did he know, I was only going with him because I couldn't pass up a challenge... or the fact to get fifty bucks, either. Now that I think about it, my iPod was starting to look a little old...


End file.
